Our Twisted Future - The Final killing Game
by Davie232
Summary: After Makoto had saved Class 77b from the Future Foundation. He has been branded a traitor and he has summoned to learn his fate. However, he and Kyoko lose their selves, as their counterparts from a different timeline and take control of their bodies and they aren't nice.


Kyoko and Aoi were standing outside the Future Foundation building waiting for Makoto arrive. He was charged for treason for helping class 77b and protecting them from the Future Foundation.

"Kyoko," Aoi said softly. "Is there anything you can do to help Naegi?"

Kyoko didn't reply at first as she was thinking about the man himself. "As his boss, I've done everything I can. But as soon as the trial starts, I will stick up for him as best I can."

"That's good to hear," Aoi smiled. "So… When are you and Naegi going to become a couple?"

Kyoko looked at her friend with a cold glare.

"Oh, come on Kyoko, you and Naegi would make a great couple. You two are made for each other," Aoi moaned.

Kyoko turned her head back to the red sky as she saw the helicopter approach.

' _Maybe one day, Aoi. But not now we still have the despair to defeat!'_ Kyoko thought.

Suddenly Kyoko feels a sharp pain going through her head, and she placed her gloved hand on her forehead.

"Hey, Kyoko are you ok?" Aoi asked.

Kyoko didn't reply.

' _Did Aoi just call me by my first name?_ ' She thought. Kyoko opened her eyes, and she was in shock.

"Hey, Kyoko you ok?" Aoi asked again.

Again, Kyoko didn't reply. ' _Where the hell am I and why do I have all these memories that I've not experienced before?_ ' By this point, the helicopter landed, and Makoto walked off the copter handcuffed.

Kyoko and Makoto's eyes met, and he walked up to her ear. "Are you my Empress?" He whispered.

Kyoko eyes lit up, and she looked at Aoi. "Asahina please leave Makoto and me alone for a few seconds please."

"Wait… Asahina? Makoto? Kyoko are you feeling ok?" Aoi asked for the third time.

"Leave us alone now!" Kyoko demanded.

Aoi was shocked by Kyoko shift in attitude she left without saying a word.

"We need to get you out of those cuffs," Kyoko said.

"Agreed," Makoto replied. "I just woke up like this only a few moments ago."

"Same here," Kyoko replied. "Did you feel a sharp pain by any chance?"

Makoto nodded. "Yes, I did. Then I woke up and I have all these memories that I've never experienced before." He sighed and looked away. "Komaru is still live in this world or where ever the hell we are."

Kyoko turned him around and kissed him. "My grandfather is alive and well in this world," she said emotionless. "It appears from my new memories that I've gathered. We are not married, not even dating or have a daughter."

"Seriously what a fucked up world this is?" Makoto chuckled. Then he saw Kyoko closed her eyes.

"Makoto," she said softly. "Two years have passed since the killing game at Hope's Peak. Junko and Mukuro are long dead," she said sadly.

"Junko… Mukuro…" Makoto said sadly. He closed her eyes and began to rush through all these new memories. He opened his eyes in horror, "Junko did kill Mukuro in this world…. Junko killed herself because of this Makoto. Junko forgive me," he said as a tear fell down his cheek.

"Oh no," Kyoko said quietly. "This Kyoko nearly got you killed," she said and turned away from him.

Makoto closed his eyes and be began to remember the 5th trial and how Kyoko was lying her way through to ensure she survived and Makoto never pulled her up for lying.

"Kyoko…" He said.

"No, don't!" She said. "This Kyoko tried to kill you for her own selfish needs."

Makoto walked around and looked at his partner. "Come on Kyoko chin up. If you don't smile, then I will kiss you a lot."

Kyoko began to smirk, "I like the sound of that." Makoto chuckled.

"So, let's run things through," Kyoko said. "Junko was the enemy of this world's Makoto and Kyoko. They got their memories wiped by her. But before that, Kyoko and Makoto didn't meet each other until they arrived at Hope's Peak?"

"Sounds good so far," Makoto muttered. "I can't believe it they are working for the Future Foundation."

Kyoko nodded. "It's strange, isn't it… It's even stranger to class Junko as an enemy," she said.

"I know," he replied. "I think we should play along for now."

Kyoko nodded. "Agreed. Let's get this trial out of the way and let's get out of here."

The pair walked into the building and made their way to the meeting room Makoto got his handcuffs off before they headed in. The pair saw all the division heads apart from the 10th head who was Ryota, and the 13th head who was missing Aoi was taking their place. Kyoko stood behind Makoto with her arms folded.

"About time, you showed up!" Juzo said, annoyed.

"Shut your mouth, Sakakura!" Makoto fired back and realised he wasn't acting like this worlds Makoto.

Everyone was shocked by Makoto choice of words.

"Why you little shit!" Juzo said as he got up and walked over to the former luckster and punched the latter in the face and he fell down.

Kyoko eyes widen in anger as she tried her best not to lose it.

"Sakakura, stand there please," Kyosuke said.

"No problem, Munakata" Juzo grinned.

"Makoto Naegi," Kyosuke said in a commanding voice. "You are here today for treason. You have actively gone out, and rescued class 77b the Remnants of Despair and protected them from us. As such, I sentence you to death."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Kazuo said. "I think we should vote on Naegi fate."

Kyosuke turned and looked at the boss of the Future Foundation. "I don't agree with your thinking Tengen," Kyosuke said emotionless. "Naegi is a traitor end of."

"Well, regardless of what you said Munakata I'm in charge here," Kazuo replied. "I call for a vote to determined Naegi's fate. But first Yukizome, please take Naegi away to clean up his face first."

"On it!" Chisa smiled. She got up from her chair and walked over to Makoto and offered him a hand. But the latter ignored her hand and stood up by himself, and he turned to face Juzo.

Makoto quickly punched Juzo in the stomach which surprised the boxer and everyone in the room. Juzo held his stomach and took a few steps back. He was winded by the surprise attack.

"I think we are even now, don't you think?" Makoto said as he folded his arms.

"You better drop that cocky attitude kid!" Juzo said.

"Or what?" Makoto said.

Sonosuke threw his kunai at Makoto and Chisa's direction. The pair watched it flew past them and got stuck in the door. "Don't annoy him!" Sonosuke said darkly.

"Makoto," Kyoko said firmly. "Let's get you cleaned up." Makoto turned around and left the room with Kyoko following him. Then Chisa did as well all be it slightly confused as to what just happened.

"Asahina, you better start explaining," Juzo said, annoyed.

"About what?" Aoi asked.

"Don't play stupid with us!" Juzo said as he took to his seat again. "I want answers to Naegi's shift in personally."

"I'm as surprised as you," Aoi said honestly. "Kyoko was acting strangely as well just before the helicopter that contained Naegi landed. I've never heard her say Makoto before. But now that's twice now."

"Maybe they're both feeling under pressure," Kazuo said trying to defend the pair. "I wouldn't be surprised if they were secretly dating and only now they are dropping the secret."

Aoi stared at the table and pondered over Kazuo words.

"Whatever the case may be," Kyosuke said firmly. "The pair are not to be trusted."

"Agreed," Juzo said. "I can wait to see Naegi die."

Aoi slammed her fist into the ground in anger. "Because he punched you?" She asked.

"Of course," Juzo huffed. "Also helping class 77b as well."

Aoi shot a cold glare at the boxer. "Grow up, will you!"

"Watch your mouth Asahina" Juzo replied sharply.

"ENOUGH!" Kyosuke roared. "Everyone take five and come back here."

Everyone got up and left apart from Kyosuke and Kazuo. "You think that Naegi and Kirigiri have fallen to despair, don't you?" Kazuo asked.

"It's a possibility," Kyosuke replied.

"I see, well I don't think they have," Kazuo smiled. "I think they are just under pressure, that's all." Kazuo then left the room, leaving Kyosuke alone to think.

Medical room

Makoto was sitting on a chair as was Chisa with the latter cleaning up his face while Kyoko was leaning against a wall watching on.

"I will admit," Chisa said. "I've never seen anyone stand up to Sakakura before. You're a very brave man."

"Sakakura is a bully and a dick. I wasn't backing down!" Makoto said firmly. "I've been through a lot worse."

"I suppose that's true being in that killing game is a lot worse," Chisa replied. "Seeing all your classmates being killed right in front of you, it's horrible."

"Maizono deserves to die," Makoto said causing Kyoko to giggle. Chisa paused, and she looked Makoto and Kyoko and grew concerned.

"What's wrong?" Makoto asked.

"It's…nothing…I'm just surprised that's all," Chisa replied.

"By my choice of words correct?" Makoto grinned.

Chisa nodded.

"Well she did try to frame Makoto," Kyoko said. "So, in our eyes, her death was sweet."

Chisa paused and began to wonder if the pair fell into despair. She quickly shook her head and continued to clean Makoto face up.

"I think that you and Kyosuke should put aside your differences and join both of your hope together to create a bigger and better hope," Chisa smiled.

Makoto and Kyoko both began to laugh.

"Did I say something wrong?" Chisa asked, concerned.

"Yes, you did," Makoto replied. "Why on earth would I work with a man. Who is so broken all he cares about is destroying the despair. His visions do not match ours, and he is not worth our time. Me and Kyoko also helped to kill him once, and this time we will do it with our own hands. Besides, Chisa…. Kyoko and I know who and what you are."

Chisa froze in fear, and the pair laughed again. "Chisa Yukizome secret member of the Ultimate Despair!" Kyoko smirked.

Chisa stood up and walked away from Makoto while keeping her distance from Kyoko. "Who are you two really and what did you mean about help killing Kyosuke once."

"Relax Chisa we are not your enemy," Kyoko said softly. "To answer your first question. Me and Makoto have seemed to take over a different version of ourselves."

"Different versions of yourselves?" Chisa replied.

"Yes," Kyoko nodded. "Where we are from, the despair has been wiped out by us, and we are ruling the world as Empress and Emperor."

Chisa started to laugh. "What a load of rubbish! So, what you two are trying to say is that you both are from a different timeline or dimensions?"

"You would be correct," Kyoko replied. "Fuhito Kirigiri and Komaru Naegi are alive and well in this world in ours they are long dead."

Chisa stopped laughing and looked at Makoto who looked sad and then she looked at Kyoko. "How did your versions die?"

"I killed my grandfather… He was nasty towards me, and he burned my hands," Kyoko replied. "While Komaru was killed by Makoto accidentally."

Chisa's eyes widened. "Are you two in despair in your world?"

"No, we are not, we don't stand for hope or despair," Kyoko replied. "We are not good nor evil. We are grey and twisted."

"So, I'm guessing you only care about yourselves then?" Chisa asked.

"No, we have others that we care about. You, Mukuro and our few months old baby daughter."

"Me… Ikusaba…" Chisa said slowly.

Kyoko began to giggle. "Here is the big bombshell. Junko helped us."

"She did what?" Chisa said in disbelief. The couple began to explain everything to Chisa about their childhoods to the point where they ended up here.

Chisa stood there stunned, and she felt the despair when she thought about their version Kyosuke's death.

"What do you two want from me?" Chisa asked.

"I want us to be allies," Kyoko said.

Chisa raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to be allied with you."

"Because we don't stand on the side of despair?" Makoto asked.

"You are correct," Chisa replied firmly. "It clear that you two are close to your Chisa. But I'm not her so you two can forget it."

Makoto got up from the chair and looked at Chisa. "Fine, have it your way. Don't your secret is safe with us we won't tell anyone." He walked over to Kyoko, and they kissed.

"It's beyond me how this version of us haven't started dating yet," Kyoko said, annoyed.

"Tell me about it," Makoto moaned. "Maybe this version of us are shy?" He added.

"Yes, I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case," Kyoko replied. "But I think this despair has something to do with it."

Chisa watched the pair interact, and it shocked her. The Kyoko that she knew wouldn't be this open in front of another person. While the Makoto that she knew, didn't have a single bit of hate in his body. But the two consciousness that now controls the pair now is very dangerous.

She watched Makoto pull Kyoko away from the wall and then he leaned his back against the wall. Kyoko's back was facing him, and he pulled her back to him. He placed his hands on her hips and rested his head on her shoulder. Kyoko folded her arms, and the pair both smiled at Chisa.

"I have a question for the both of you," Chisa said.

"Ask away," Makoko replied.

"What do you both think of this worlds Naegi and Kirigiri?" Chisa asked.

"This world Makoto is lucky," Makoto annoyed. "Komaru is alive and well as is this world Kyoko. I'm also annoyed that Makoto is soft and a believer of hope how pathetic."

"As for me," Kyoko said. "I am disgusted by my counterpart because she is selfish. She nearly got Makoto killed by lying her through the fifth trial. She is very cold and has treated Makoto poorly when they first met, which angers me greatly."

"Easy Kyoko," Makoto whispered, giving her goosebumps. "These versions of us are stupid. I love you, Kyoko Naegi."

Kyoko turned around and smirked at him. "Well, we are not married here." Makoto rolled his eyes, causing Kyoko to giggle. "But you are my husband regardless if we are married or not in this dimension. I love you, Makoto Naegi."

The pair kissed, and Chisa looked at the clock. "Right break it up you two when we need to head back."

The pair broke their and Kyoko began to fix Makoto's tie.

"May I ask you two plan do if Naegi can walk away from this trial?" Chisa asked.

"Explore and see what is different. I guess," Makoto replied. "We are not staying here, Sakakura and Munakata egos are inflated, and we do not wish to deal with that."

"What about you, Chisa?" Kyoko said. "How come you haven't dragged Munakata into despair yet?"

The older woman bit her lip. "I'm biding my time," she answered.

"Well, I look forward to the results," Kyoko giggled. "Now shall we?"

The trio left the room and headed back to the boardroom. As they were travelling back, they saw Ryota appeared.

"I'm sorry, I'm late. I was held up," he said nervously. "Is the meeting still on?" Chisa nodded, and they all headed for the boardroom.

When they made it back inside instead of going back to her seat, Chisa decided to stand beside Kyoko as Makoto walked forward to face the other division heads. Ryota headed for his chair. Kyoko noticed that Sonosuke kunai was still stuck in the door.

"Mitarai?" Kazuo said, surprised. "I didn't think you were coming."

Ryota looked at his boss, nervously. "I managed to clear the things that were holding up."

"I see," Kazuo said, and he nodded at the younger man and then he looked at Chisa.

"Yukizome, please take to your seat," Kazuo said softly.

"No, I'm fine standing here," Chisa replied. "I want to act as a buffer in case Sakakura wants to throw more punches. Naegi is innocent until proven guilty."

"But he is guilty!" Munakata coldly. "He has moved the Remnants of Despair to Jabberwock island without our permission, and he tried to protect them!"

"Naegi is the one who defeated Enoshima," Chisa replied. Kyosuke and Juzo turned their heads away in anger, while Makoto and Kyoko both closed their eyes.

"Is it not hard to see that maybe he is trying to save them and so they could join us and help us defeat the despair?" Chisa questioned the room.

Ryota looked on and said nothing. He still carried the guilt from helping Junko create the despair and destroying the world in the process. If Makoto wanted to save his former classmates, then he would vote for the former luckster to live.

"I will not allow despair scum in this building!" Kyosuke said in anger.

' _It's a shame that you're talking to despair scum!_ ' Kyoko thought.

"Munakata calm down please," Kazuo said. "Now Naegi do you have anything to say?"

Makoto began to think he had his and this worlds Makoto's memories to use. "I felt that saving them. They would owe the Future Foundation their lives, and we could have used them as Yukizome said to help us wipe the despair away."

"Bullshit!" Juzo said. "They all deserve to die. They are nothing more than despair scum."

"From my point of view Sakakura, your just scum in general and you don't see me calling for your death," Makoto smirked.

"Naegi what has gotten into you," Aoi said, shocked.

"Nothing Asahina," Makoto replied with a grin. "I just sick of Sakakura being a brainless bully that's all."

"Who the fuck are you calling brainless?!" Juzo replied in anger.

"Oh, I thought I made myself clear," Makoto chuckled. "Juzo Sakakura!"

Juzo shot from his chair, and he rushed over to Makoto and was ready to punch him.

"Sakakura enough!" Kazuo ordered. "Get back to your seat, and we can begin the vote."

Juzo shot a piercing glare at Makoto and headed back to his seat.

"Now before we begin," Kazuo said. "I want everyone to take Naegi's motives into consideration here. To me, he is not an evil person he only wants to help peo…"

Kazuo stopped talking as he felt the building rumble. Everyone heard explosions.

"Shit we are getting attacked!" Juzo said. Then gas filled the room, and everyone began to fall asleep.

Hours later

First Time Limit

"Hey Kyoko wake up," Makoto said as he pushed her shoulder.

Kyoko opened her eyes. "What happened?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Makoto replied.

He stood up and helped Kyoko up to her feet. The pair looking around and noticed everyone was here apart from Sonosuke Izayoi.

"You two, ok?" Said a female voice behind the pair. They turned around to see Chisa standing behind them.

"Yes, we are fine," Makoto replied. "What about you?"

Chisa nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

Then the trio as well everyone turned their heads to the screen that just turned on by itself and everyone one was shocked to see Monokuma appear.

" **Hey, hey, hey, how are you all doing,"** the bear said.

"Monokuma?" Makoto said in disbelief.

" **Geez is that you Naegi? Boy didn't you grow up fast. I hope you're ready for another killing game. On everyone wrists is a black bangle. Each bangle has its own special code, call it a forbidden action, and if you do said action, then poison will be shot into your veins, giving you a nice slow and painful death upupupupupupu. If you try and force it off, you will get poison. So I've got a bangle on me right now so let me show what happens if you do you forbidden action mines is not to laugh."**

Monokuma started to laugh, and his bangle exploded, destroying him in the process. Then a few seconds later, another Monokuma appeared.

" **There you have it folks, of course, mines, is different because I can't be poison, but you get the idea upupupupupu. Now there are two rules first one you will notice that there is a timer on your bangle. There is a two hour time limit, and then everyone gets puts to sleep. Second rule one person will wake up early, and that is your chance to kill. This will keep going until we have a winner!"**

Everyone press the button on their bangles to see what there forbidden action was. Makoto checked his. **'Running in the hallway.'**

While Kyoko checked hers. **'Passing the fourth time limit with Makoto Naegi alive.'**

"Makoto look at mine," Kyoko said without trying to show concern.

He saw her forbidden action, and he looked at her. "Shit, we need to get that off you."

" **Don't think you can all agree not to kill because the game as already started upupupupupupupu. I wish you luck may be the best killer win!"** Monokuma chuckled as the screen went black.

Everybody stared at each other as the tension rose. Makoto stood in front of Kyoko to protect her as she began to look around the room and noticed something different. Sonosuke's kunai that stuck in the door was missing, and there was no mark on the door.

Ruruka went on her knees to look for her boyfriend Sonosuke. "This isn't funny Sonosuke stop hiding and show yourself," she said concerned.

Then Makoto saw blood dropping on the table from above, and he already guessed it was Sonosuke's blood.

"Makoto," Kyoko whispered. "I can see blood dripping… Let's get out of here and think of a plan."

Ruruka got back to her feet, and she saw the small pool of blood on the table, and she looked up, and she screamed in horror.

Everyone else looked up and saw Sonosuke corpse draped over the chandelier. "No no no no no no… Not you Sonosuke!" Ruruka sobbed.

Then suddenly the chandelier began to fall thanks to Sonosuke body height, and both smashed into the table.

Ruruka looked on with horror and despair, and she fell to her knees and didn't say anything.

"Makoto let's go," Kyoko said. Makoto turned around and nodded at her, and he took her hand, and the pair began to leave.

"Running away are we?" Juzo said, annoyed. Makoto stopped in his tracks, while Kyoko kept walking forward and she was pulling him.

"So much for the Ultimate Hope!" Juzo sneered as he ran across the room and blocked the pair exit.

"I know you're behind this Naegi that goes for you to Kirigiri," Juzo said coldly. "Both of your personally have shifted in a matter of hours, and now this happens. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

"Where is your proof?" Kyoko smirked. "Because if you don't have any, then you can stop wasting our time."

Juzo eye twitched, and he attempted to knee Kyoko stomach in anger only for Makoto to get in the way of the knee. Makoto fell to the ground, and he did his best to catch his breath.

Kyoko eyes widen at what just happened. ' _Sakakura never tried to punch me… Which means he can't punch or he will get poisoned,'_ she thought.

"Sakaukura please stop….ple…" Daisaku said. Then he screamed in pain, and everyone watched the left side of his face turn purple, and he fell down and died.

Seko rushed over to him and tried to give him something to slow the poisoning, but she was too late.

Seko checked his forbidden action, and she spoke out loud. "He wasn't allowed to witness violence."

Makoto slowly got up, and he punched Juzo in the stomach, causing the boxer to stumble back.

"Look at what you did Sakakura you stupid fool!" Makoto said in anger.

Kyoko went up to Makoto's ear. "Listen Sakakura forbidden action is punching that's why he tried to knee me instead of punching," she whispered.

Makoto eyes widen at the info, and he looked at Kyoko. "Come on, let's head," he said, and he grabbed her hand, and the pair opened the door and tried to leave. But Kyoko felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm done with you two yet," Juzo said in anger. Then Juzo felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned his head and standing behind him was Gozu.

"Sakakura that is enough!" Gozu said firmly. "If you try and hurt a woman again, then you will be dealing with me."

Juzo took his arm of Kyoko's shoulder and turned around to face the masked man. "Back off Guzo, I'm warning you!" Juzo replied darkly.

"Or what?" Gozu replied. "I didn't think it was possible, but you have made Naegi snap, and when we need to stick together you're making things worse by pointing your finger at Naegi and Kirigiri. Need I remind you that your foolish actions have just cost Bandi his life?"

"Who cares about him," Juzo said, annoyed. "He was far too soft and weak."

Guzo let out a sigh and folded his arms. While Makoto and Kyoko turned around to see how things play out.

"Can everyone please calm down!" Chisa pleaded. "Gozu, please step away, and as for you Sakakura stop pointing the finger at people."

Kyoko began to smirk, and she thought of an idea. "I know I don't have any proof to back this up," she said. "But I think that Munakata and Sakakura are the masterminds."

Kyouske raised an eyebrow, Juzo glared at her. Chisa looked at the former detective and began to wonder where she was going with this as the rest of the room looked at Kyoko.

"As I've said I don't have proof but here is my theory," Kyoko said. "Munakata and Sakakura have been close friends for a very long time. But the way they treat us and the way have gone about ending the despair is nothing more than a bloody crusade. I believe they have fallen to despair and they want to wipe out despair but replace it with their own. Two close friends fall and want to size the world for their own selfish desires."

The room went silent, and Kyoko took Makoto's hand, and the pair left the room.

Kyosuke eyes narrowed, and he took out his Kanata. "It's them that's fallen to despair and not Sakakura and I."

"Munakata, please stop and think," Chisa pleaded. "Let me talk to them." She walked over to him, and she showed him her forbidden action. **'Kyosuke Munakata dying.'** His eyes widen when he saw Chisa forbidden action.

"Kyosuke," Chisa whispered. "Please calm down my life is in your hands."

Kyosuke wrapped one of his arms around Chisa. "I'm sorry, Chisa," he whispered back. "I promise I won't do anything stupid to endanger your life."

"Thank you, I love you Kyosuke," she said, smiling at him and then she reached up and kissed him on the lips shocking everyone and including him.

"Sorry," she giggled. "I will be right back, ok." She turned around and walked to the door. Aoi got up and followed her.

"Asahina what are you doing?" Chisa asked.

"I'm going with you Yukizome I need to speak to Naegi and Kyoko to figure out what is up with them," Aoi replied.

Aoi then slapped past Chisa and left the room to find Makoto and Kyoko.

Chisa let out a small sigh. ' _Asahina you bitch, why didn't you stay in here?_ ' She shook her head and followed the swimmer, and they walked down the hallway, and they managed to catch up to Makoto and Kyoko.

Aoi ran past the pair and stood a good few feet away from them. "Now tell me what is wrong with you two?" Aoi asked, concerned.

"Nothing," Kyoko replied.

"Kyoko don't lie to me please!" Aoi begged. "I know there is something wrong. Please, you two can talk to me. I want to help you both."

Kyoko and Makoto looked at each other. Kyoko whispered something in Makoto's ear. He started to grin and nodded to Kyoko.

Kyoko smiled back at Makoto and then she looked at Aoi. "Truth is Asahina… Makoto and I have fallen into despair," she lied.

Aoi's eyes widened in horror as she refused to believe Kyoko's words. "No!... No!... I don't believe you, Kyoko. You and Naegi are a lot stronger than this."

"Your right I'm only messing with you Asahina," Kyoko smirked. "Who needs hope or despair because I don't need them. I have Makoto, and he has been my rock."

The pair smiled at each other and then Makoto looked at Aoi. "The look on your face Asahina is priceless," he chuckled and then his face turned serious. "Kyoko and I have long abandoned hope after what we have suffered through our lives."

"Huh? What are you talking about Naegi?" Aoi asked.

"We are not Makoto and Kyoko… Well, we are not your versions anyway," Makoto replied. Aoi tilted her head, and she was confused. "Let me explain," Makoto sighed, and so he did and once he was finished Aoi was left horrified.

"Give me back Naegi and Kyoko you body thieves!" Aoi demanded.

Kyoko's eye twitched, and she steps forward. "See if we knew how to get back to our world!" Kyoko said firmly. "We wouldn't be here stuck in this pathetic excuse of a world."

"Ok everyone please calm down," Chisa said finally. Makoto turned around to face the older woman, and he pointed his finger at her. "You didn't want to become our ally, keep your nose out of our business Chisa," he said firmly.

"Ally?" Aoi said firmly.

"Yes, you heard me correctly," Makoto replied. "We are trying to get people that we are on good terms with from our world to be me and Kyoko allies in this world as long as we are here."

"Asahina," Chisa said softly. "I'm trying to make sure no one else gets killed. You, those two along with Kyo… Munakata and Sakakura are not helping much."

Aoi took a big breath, "Yukizome your right. I'm sorry. The news has caught me off guard, that's all."

Makoto and Kyoko began to walk forward again, and they passed Aoi without saying a word.

Then Kyoko stopped and turned around. "Asahina one more thing. Stop calling me Kyoko. It's Kirigiri to you and make sure you don't forget that!" She said firmly.

"I will not!" Aoi replied firmly. "Maybe if I keep calling you Kyoko maybe the Kyoko that I know will regain control."

Makoto turned around, and he looked at Aoi with a glare which made the swimmer scared. "Asahina don't make us kill you, ok?" He said softly.

Aoi's jaw dropped, and she fell to her knees. Makoto and Kyoko laughed, and they began to walk away. Chisa followed the pair leaving Aoi by herself.

The swimmer began to cry. She had truly lost everything her parents, Yuta, Sakura, her classmates and now she has lost Makoto and Kyoko to a twisted alternate version of themselves. Aoi was alone and in pain.

Chisa could hear Aoi cry down the hallway, and it gives her that sweet feeling of despair. But she shook her head and continued to follow Makoto and Kyoko.

"Why are you following us Chisa?" Makoto asked as he and Kyoko continued to walk.

"I want to know what you two plan to you," Chisa replied as she kept behind them. "Because we have a killer on the loose and you two not giving one bit of care."

The pair stopped and turned around to face the older woman.

"Chisa," Makoto said. "My top priority is to get this bangles of us. I do not care that we have a killer on the loose. If the person comes near me, then I will deal with him or her."

"What happens if the killer wakes up before everyone else and tries to kill you that way?" Chisa asked.

"We hide in a room and block the door so nobody can get in," Kyoko replied.

"Solid plan," Chisa muttered. "Listen, I want us to team up."

"You have some nerve to ask us that after you turned us down!" Kyoko replied, annoyed.

"Listen, things have changed!" Chisa replied. She walked over to the pair and showed him her forbidden action.

"So what you want us to protect Munakata?" Makoto asked.

Chisa shook her head. "No, I want your help to drag him into full despair, and in return, I will tell you who the mastermind is."

Makoto's eye twitched, and he grabbed Chisa neck and forced her against a wall. "Tell me who it is, or you will die."

"Makoto that is enough release Chisa right now!" Kyoko demanded. Makoto pulled his hand away, and he turned around to avoid looking at Chisa and Kyoko.

"You ok Chisa?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Chisa replied. "Anyway, I know who the mastermind is because I helped the person with a few things. As for his ends goals, I'm not sure."

"You helped this person?" Kyoko replied, raising an eyebrow. "Are you trying to tell me that there is another member of despair in this building."

Chisa nodded. "Yes, that is correct. I tricked the person into watching the despair video and said person fell into despair, and then we started planning."

"I see, I guess I can rule out Munakata then as being the mastermind," Kyoko replied.

Chisa tilted her head in surprise. "Wait do you think Kyosuke was the mastermind?"

"He was a possibility and the reason why I thought that is. We are no longer within the Future Foundation building," Kyoko said firmly.

Hearing this caused Makoto to turn around and looked at his partner. "Wait, how can you tell everything looks the same to me?" He said.

"Do you remember that Kuni that Izayoi threw at you?" Kyoko asked. Makoto nodded, and Kyoko continued. "Well after we woke back up I noticed the weapon was gone as well as the mark on the door. So we have moved to a very convincing building that looks the same as the Future Foundation. Munakata would have to know about this place. Am I right, Chisa?"

"Yes, you are," Chisa replied. Kyoko folded her arms and began to think who the mastermind was.

While Makoto looked at his bangle. "Kyoko we need to get a move on and find the power room," he said.

"I agree," Kyoko replied, and she looked at Chisa. "Please forgive us, Chisa. But we have no interest in joining up since you turned us down with that very same offer a few hours ago."

"Before you ask Chisa," Makoto said. "The bangle trick was used once before in our world. But the bangle that was used was remotely controlled. But given how this bangle shows texts and is wireless, it proves it needs power to run."

"Who was the person that got the bangle put on them?" Chisa asked.

Makoto didn't reply as he let out a sad sigh and he looked at Kyoko. "Come on, let's head."

"So what are you two just going to end the game right there without having a little bit of fun?" Chisa smiled.

"What do you mean fun?" Kyoko replied.

Chisa began to giggle. "Well, you two could kill the others by triggering their forbidden actions."

"Providing we know them which we don't apart from yours, Sakakura, Makoto and mine," Kyoko replied.

Chisa began to smile. "Fancy sharing Sakakura's forbidden action?"

"He is not allowed to use his fists as a means to attack" Kyoko replied. "He used his knee to attack me, remember?"

Chisa began to think at that moment. "Ah, yes, your right." Makoto and Kyoko started to walk leaving Chisa, unsure if she should follow them again.

But she did, and the trio began to check rooms, and everything seemed normal until they reached the lounge room.

Kyoko was the first to walk in and felt her foot land on something that wasn't part of the floor, and a spear appeared from the floor aiming for her. Makoto quickly pushed Kyoko to the ground.

Makoto watched the spear fly passed his right cheek cutting him in the process, and he began to bleed.

Kyoko flipped onto her back and sat up, and she saw the blood dripping from Makoto's right cheek. She rushed to her feet and went to check his wound.

"Kyoko how bad is it?" He asked.

"I'm not sure," she replied, concerned. "I think your lucky that you didn't get your cheek ripped open." Makoto could only roll his eyes at Kyoko's words.

While Chisa looked on and felt the despair, and she began to giggle. The pair looked at her.

"At least someone is enjoying this!" Makoto said in anger.

"As if I can't help it!" Chisa shot back in anger. Makoto clinched his fists in anger of his own, and then he closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Makoto, I think we should tread carefully in this room. I feel that wasn't the only trap," Kyoko said.

"Agreed," Makoto replied. "Stay here, while I check the room."

"Makoto!" Kyoko said firmly.

"Don't Makoto me!" He replied, and he walked further into the room. He stepped onto something that wasn't part of the floor.

Kyoko could only look on in horror as the floor opened up and saw Makoto falling into the endless pit.

Chisa rushed past the detective on pure human instinct and jumped into the pit and caught Makoto hand while her other hand grabbed the edge of the floor.

"You better not let me go!" Makoto said as he grabbed Chisa arm with his other hand.

"I'm trying my best, not too!" Chisa groaned in pain. "Kirigiri hold on my arm. Naegi climb up my body and then you two can pull me out together."

Without waiting a second further. Kyoko grabbed Chisa's arm that was holding her and Makoto. While the latter began to slowly climb up the older woman's body and managed to get out of the pit and helped Kyoko pull Chisa out of the pit as well.

"Fuck sake!" Makoto said in anger. "The mastermind is going to die by my hands that is a fucking promise!"

"Makoto," Kyoko said softly then her eyes laid on Chisa. "The mastermind is Tengen. Am I right again, Chisa?"

The older woman nodded. "Yes, you're correct. There is no pointing keeping that a secret from you two. I want to get my hands on him as well."

Makoto began to chuckle. "A despair killing another despair… How despairing!" He said sarcastically.

Kyoko ignored Makoto and looked at Chisa and said. "It would sense that Tengen would be the mastermind only he and Munakata should only know about this place. Of course, you know because of your ties to both men."

Chisa didn't reply as Makoto stood up. "Chisa," he said. "I know you didn't save me out of kindness. But I do owe you one, and because of this I will help you drag Munakata into despair."

"Your right I didn't save you out of kindness," Chisa replied as she got up as well. "It was on pure instinct. Since your going to help me thank you Naegi."

"Don't mention it," he replied. "Is it worth checking out this room any further we may end up dying."

Kyoko got up and looked around the lounge. "Considering how heavily booby-trapped this room is. We should investigate more."

"Ultimate Detective!" Makoto chuckled. Kyoko began to smirk and kissed him on the lips. "Once we deal with this problem, maybe you will get lucky tonight," she said as she winked at him.

Makoto began to blush, which cause Chisa to giggle. "You two remind me of myself and Kyosuke. Once he has fallen to despair, that's when we can truly love each other again."

"Make sure you two pack condoms ok," Kyoko giggled. Chisa began to blush and turned around, causing Kyoko and Makoto to laugh.

As the pair stopped laughing, Makoto saw a bookcase and thought of an idea. "I bet you there is a secret door behind that bookcase."

Kyoko rolled her eyes. "I doubt it. That only happens in movies and not in real life."

Makoto grinned at her, and he walked around the pit and began to pull out books, and nothing worked. "Maybe your right, Kyoko," he said disappointedly.

"Try pushing it," she giggled. Makoto went to the side of the bookcase and pushed it. Kyoko and Chisa, who had got her blush away, turned around to see a hidden door.

"See, I knew it," Makoto grinned. He opened the door and went inside, and he was left shocked. "No way!"

Kyoko walked into and was stunned as well from what we saw. "Makoto we are under the sea."

Makoto shook his head and had a look around the room and saw that he walked past a door when he walked into the secret room.

He walked up to the door and opened it. "Bingo," he said.

Kyoko walked up behind him and saw what was inside the room. "Ah, we have found power room," she said.

"Your safe Kyoko!" Makoto said happily. "Now let's leave this on for now, and we can turn off before your time is up. After what Tengen has put us through I want a bit of fun."

"I agree," Kyoko smiled warmly. "But first let's put the bookcase back where we found it and clean up your cheek and find a secure place before the sleeping drug kicks in."

Makoto nodded, and they left along with Chisa is who smiling at the fact that the couple knew where they were.

Kyoko cleaned up Makoto's face, and the trio got into a room and blocked the door. Surprisingly they didn't bump into anyone. But they didn't mind nor care.

One thing that Kyoko did notice that there they were a couple of tv screens hanging from the wall she thought this was odd and there was a tv in their room that they had chosen to stay in.

A small noise came from the bangles and then everyone fell to sleep.

A few hours later

Second time limit

Kyoko woke up first and noticed that Makoto and Chisa were still asleep. She began to wonder why she was woken up first and then it hit her.

She woke up first offering her a chance to kill Makoto so she could save her own life. Kyoko clinched her gloved hands in anger and swore she would kill Tengen for his sick twisted plan.

She began to caress Makoto left cheek, and he was always cute when he was sleeping.

She stood up and stretched and had a quick look around the room, and she walked over to the door to unblock it. Then the tv suddenly came on, and she saw this and walked over.

She saw Monokuma on the screen, and he was talking rubbish. Then he vanished, and a video began to play, and she felt strange, and she couldn't move.

Then everything began to fade and then she was staring into a blue void. She noticed that she had regained control of her body again and turned around to see Junko standing behind her. She saw that half of Junko's face was purple.

"Junko?" Kyoko gasped.

"Hello, Babe," Junko smiled. "Fancy meeting you here."

Kyoko felt a tear running down her cheek. "Is that really you Junko?"

"Yip the one and only. Fuck sake Babe, don't cry; you will make me cry."

"I'm s-sorry, but it's your face," Kyoko whimpered.

"Yeah my face looks shit, but I died like this. So it would make sense that I always looked like this," Junko replied.

"I'm missed you Junko," Kyoko sobbed.

"Yeah, I know you have. But I've missed you as well. But we can together again."

"We can?" Kyoko said, surprised.

"Yeah, sure we can," Junko grinned. "All you need to do is kill yourself, and we can be together. Sweetheart has little Komaru, Muku and Yukizome. I'm sure Sweetheart wouldn't miss you."

"I… I can't just leave them," Kyoko said, losing her willpower.

"Sure you can… I've missed kissing you Babe," Junko said seductively. "Let it all go and join me in death, and we can kiss each other every day forever."

Kyoko looked down and saw a Monokuma knife on the floor, and she picked it up. "Junko I'm coming," she smiled as she aimed the knife at her heart.

"Come on, Babe do it, and we will wait together until Sweetheart joins us," Junko said seductively.

Kyoko was ready to end her life until she tackled to the ground, and the knife went flying out of her hand.

Chisa was the one who tackled her and Makoto picked up the knife and began to destroy the tv with it.

Once the tv was dealt with, Makoto dropped the knife, and he fell to his knees. "Kyoko you need to snap out of it!" He begged.

He kissed her, and she slowly began to recover and realised where she was. "Makoto," she said softly.

He smiled at her, and he helped her sit up and hugged her.

"I saw Junko," Kyoko whimpered. Makoto pulled back from the hug and looked at his lover.

"What you saw wasn't real!" He said firmly.

"It was the suicide video," Chisa sighed.

"Suicide video?" Makoto replied, shocked.

"Yes, I managed to get my hands on the despair video and the suicide video and handed them to Tengen months ago," Chisa replied. "But I didn't think he would use the video here."

"That's it Tengen dies by my hands!" Makoto said in anger.

"By our hands," Kyoko said, corrected him. "I woke up before you. So I can kill you to avoid triggering my forbidden action. Tengen has done this on purpose to tempt me into killing you."

Makoto stood up and helped Kyoko to her feet. "It's settled then," Makoto muttered. "He will die by our hands!"

Chisa, who was still on the ground, grabbed the knife and stood up and handed it to Makoto. "Take it, protect yourself and Kirigiri."

"What about you?" Makoto asked.

"I will be fine. Anyway, we need to start planning what we need to do first," Chisa replied.

"Oh, don't worry about that I've got an idea," Makoto replied. "We will be using you as bait."

"Excuse me?" Chisa said, annoyed.

"Hear me out," Makoto said smirked.

Half an hour later

"Hey, Munakata we should go and find Yukizome," Juzo said. "She might be in danger."

"I doubt it," Kyosuke replied. "Even though I hate Naegi with a burning passion. He nor Kirigiri would hurt Yukizome. They are not those type of people."

The two friends were walking through the hallways when they bumped into Sekio and Ruruka

"Munakata, Sakakura it's good to see you two alive," Seiko said relieved.

"Likewise with you Kimura," Juzo replied. "How are you holding up Ando?"

"I'm fine," she said softly. "I can't believe Sonosuke is gone," she said as she began to cry.

"I've been looking after Ando," Seiko said. "We had shared each other forbidden actions in a sign of trust."

"We have done the same," Kyoksuke replied.

" **Kyosuke Munakata!"** Said a male voice on the intercoms.

"That voice?" Juzo said. "That was Naegi's voice!"

" **Kyosuke HELP ME!"** Screamed a female voice.

"CHISA!" Kyosuke shouted, not caring who was around him.

" **Kyoko and I have Yukizome captured,"** Makoto said. **"If you want her to live and see her again. You will bend our rules."**

"I will never bend your rules Naegi! You and Kirigiri are the traitors!" Kyosuke replied. The group could hear Makoto and Kyoko laugh.

" **Oh we are not the traitor Munakata,"** Kyoko said. **"But we know who is. Here is the deal, if you want Yukizome to live. You must kill every Future Foundation member apart from yourself, of course, Sakakura, Tengen and Asahina."**

"Why us four?" Juzko demanded.

" **Simple, really,"** Kyoko replied. **"One of you is the traitor. Makoto and I want the mastermind dead by our hands. Now Munakata to prove to us that you have killed everyone I want you to collect everyone bangles that you have killed and presented them to us."**

"How long do I have?" Kyosuke asked which caused Seiko and Rukuya to back away.

" **You have until the start of the fourth time limit,"** Kyoko replied.

" **Please Naegi… Don't hurt me. KYOSUKE HELP ME!"** Chisa roared, and then Kyosuke could hear her scream in pain.

" **I suggest you hurry up Munakata time is wasting and remember Yukizome's forbidden action,"** Makoto chuckled. **"Oh and one more thing. If you and Sakakura choose a room to sleep in and there is a tv inside destroy it please."**

Then everything went silent.

Juzo watched his friend struggle with his emotions. Then he watched Kyosuke pull out his kanata.

Kyouske looked at Seiko and Rukuya.

"Ando run!" Seiko demanded. "I will fight him off."

"No," Ruruka said firmly. "I've lost Sonosuke. I'm not losing you as well. We will beat him together."

Before Ruruka got a chance to ready herself, she was stabbed through the chest by Kyosuke, and then he quickly pulled his Kanata out and stabbed Seiko in the chest.

Juzo could only look on with horror as Kyosuke put out from Seiko chest and both women fell to the ground bearly alive.

Juzo liked Seiko because she supported Kyouske while he couldn't care less about what happened to Ruruka.

Kyosuke finished off both women, and he cut off both their hands off and took the bangles of their hands and puts them in his pocket.

Then he raised his sword towards Juzo. "Are you with me or against me?"

"Munakata…" Juzo said in horror and then his face became serious. "I'm with you Munakata. We can't let Yukizome die!"

Kyouske lowered his kanata. "Thank you, Sakakura."

"You and Yukizome are my best friends, and Naegi and Kirigiri will pay for what they are doing!" Juzo replied.

"Agreed," Kyosuke replied. "However I will admit they have done us a massive favour."

"Wait they have?" Juzo replied, confused.

Kyosuke nodded. "Once I kill everyone apart from you and Yukizome. Then us three can control the Future Foundation, and we will end the despair our end without anyone trying to stop us."

"I like the sound of that," Juzo chuckled. "Come let's go and kill the others so we can save Yukizome!"

Monitoring room

"I've got to hand it to you Naegi, Kirigiri," Chisa giggled. "That was well played."

"Thank you," Kyoko smirked. "I must admit Chisa that your screams were very good."

Makoto watched Kyosuke and Juzo walking down a hallway on one of the many screens that were in front of the trio.

"Once the realisation kicks in that he has slaughter hope to save his despair-ridden lover. He will crack and fall into despair himself," Makoto said.

"Of course killing his best friend will help," Chisa giggled. "I understand keeping Tengen alive, but why Asahina?"

"Asahina is for Kyoko to kill," Makoto replied. "Since Kyoko kept her alive in our world."

Chisa tilts her head. "Your fucking this planet you know that right?"

Makoto turned around and faced the older woman. "As if we care, Kyoko and I are not from here. We will return to our world and enjoy our perfect life."

Chisa began to giggle. "Oh, poor Naegi and Kirigiri they will be in for a shock when they regain control of their bodies."

"Who knows, maybe they will both fall into despair after they realise what we have done," Kyoko smirked. "You, Munakata and our counterparts can rule this dying world."

"I like the sound of that," Chisa smiled.

"Right come on let's head and find a room to hide in," Makoto said. "Then we will come back up here for the third and fourth time limit."

"Then the power gets cut before the fourth time limit ends?" Chisa asked. Kyoko nodded, and the trio left the room.

They walked down a hallway always keep their eyes and ears on point to ensure they weren't attacked. Makoto was holding the Monokuma knife in his hand so he could protect himself and the other two.

As they turned the corner, Makoto crashed into Koichi, and the former stumbled backwards and dropping the knife.

Makoto and Kyoko noticed that Koichi has his left hand in his pocket.

Chisa eyes widened, and she quickly picked up the knife and rushed behind Koichi. "Kizakura I'm glad to see you!"

"Are you ok Yukizome I heard everything," Koichi asked while keeping his eyes on Makoto and Kyoko who looked annoyed.

"Yes… I'm fine" Chisa said quietly. "I want to see Kyosuke."

"Don't worry, we will," Koichi said. Then he looked directly at Kyoko. "Your father would be very disappointed in you Kirigiri."

"Why would he be disappointed with me?" Kyoko smirked.

"Because the daughter he loved so much as fallen to despair," Koichi replied.

"First off I've not fallen to despair," Kyoko corrected him. "Second, if my father loved me so much as you say. Then why walk away and leave me with my grandfather?"

"That is not for my place to say," Koichi replied. "That was only between you and your father."

Kyoko rolled her eyes. "My father wasn't there for me when I needed him most. It's me that's disappointed in him."

Koichi looked confused, and he was puzzled by Kyoko's words. The latter saw this and continued. "Don't try and think about it Kizakura you will never understand the meaning behind my words."

Kyoko took Makoto's hand. "Makoto has been my rock, and he saved my life twice. I love him, and he is my husband and Emperor," she smiled warmly.

"Wait. What?" Koichi said, shocked.

"Again, don't think about my words," Kyoko replied coldly. "Now, what is your forbidden action?"

"I'm not sharing," Koichi replied.

Makoto and Kyoko took a quick look at Chisa, and the older woman winked at them.

"Tell us, or you and Chisa will die!" Makoto demanded.

Koichi looked at the pair. "Remember Yukizome has the knife if you two back down then I will try and spare your lives from Munakata wrath." Koichi looked back at Kyoko again. "I made a promise to your father, and I intend to keep it."

"What would that be?" Kyoko asked interested to know.

"My promise to your father was I will always keep you safe from harm. I will help you to return to the Kyoko of old."

Kyoko began to smirk. "Some promises are not worth keeping I'm afraid. Chisa kill him."

Koichi felt the knife go into his back and he let out a gasped of pain. Chisa took out the knife, and she walked around to face him.

Makoto and Kyoko noticed that Koichi still had his left hand in his pocket.

"Sorry Kizakura I'm the one who is in despair," Chisa giggled. Then she stabbed him in the stomach a few more times, and once she was done, she pulled the knife out, and Koichi fell to the ground dead.

Kyoko went on her knees and pulled Koichi's left hand from his pocket. She pushed a button on his bangle to see his forbidden action.

"Open left hand," Kyoko said. "That would explain why he was keen to keep his hand in his pocket."

Makoto went to his knees and began to open Koichi's hand, and then the bangle started to show the forbidden action and then the trio saw the poison take effect.

Makoto stood up. "That was fun. Come on, let's head." He helped Kyoko up, and the pair began to walk.

While Chisa stared at Koichi's corpse and felt the despair growing, and she was close to an orgasm. "That is one less kill for my little Kyoksuke to worry about," she giggled, and she began to walk with Makoto and Kyoko.

A few hours later

Third time limit

Kyosuke and Juzo were exploring the building. Kyosuke began to fear for Chisa's life. He has only managed to kill two people and has found no one else.

"Hey Munakata listen," Juzo said who was carrying a metal pole. "The next time Naegi and Kirigiri talk to us. I'm going to offer myself as a trade."

Kyouske looked at his friend. "I'm not losing you nor Chisa. We will figure something out."

Juzo didn't reply, and he smiled at his friend.

The two continued to walk, and they found Miaya roaming about, and she saw the two men. "Not good," she replied.

"Stay still Gekkogahara, and we will make your death painless," Juzo said.

Miaya didn't reply as missiles flew out of her wheelchair and both men jumped out of the way to avoid getting killed.

"You bitch!" Juzo said as he got back to his feet. He ran over to her and struck her face with the metal pole, and it did nothing.

Then he saw retractable wires come out of Miaya wheelchair and the wires wrapped around his hand, and he got electrocuted.

Juzo roared in pain, and he fell to the ground once Miaya was done. However, she spent to much time on Juzo. She failed to notice that Kyosuke activated a hidden function on his kanata, which caused it to heat up.

He ran towards her and stabbed the woman in the chest and then pulled up, cutting her in two, killing her.

Kyosuke pulled his sword away and looked at Juzo. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me," Juzo replied.

Kyosuke looked back at Miaya and noticed a device falling out of her body. He picked it up and pressed a button.

He eyes widened, and Juzo saw this. "Hey Munakata what's up?" Juzo got to his feet and looked at the device, and his eyes widened as well.

Both men saw Kyoko's forbidden action. The device turned out to be a person digital assistant. That held everyone information who was taking part in the game as well as there forbidden actions.

"Hey Munakata, look at Tengen's forbidden action," Juzo said.

Kyokosuke looked at the forbidden action. "Answering a question with a lie," he said.

" **I must admit you have done well Munakata,"** Kyoko said over the intercoms. **"I didn't think you would take down three people who stood against despair."**

"Shut up you bitch!" Juzo replied.

" **So I'm a bitch, huh? Well, let's see if Yukizome agrees with you,"** Kyoko giggled.

The two men heard Chisa scream in pain.

"Right I'm sorry, don't hurt her," Juzo begged.

The screaming stopped, and there was silence for a few seconds.

" **Oh look Sakakura knows how to say sorry. The world must be truly ending,"** Kyoko giggled. **"Anyway Munakata there are four more bangles that I want you to collect. Bandi, Kizakura, Izayoi and lastly the Great Gozu. If you collect those, then you are free to see Yukizome during the fourth time limit."**

"What about Mitarai?" Kyosuke asked.

" **He is weak, and we can deal with him. Our only concern was Gozu, but he appears to have died by suicide. Which means we can go and see the mastermind… Kazuo Tengen."**

"Bullshit!" Juzo replied. "There is no way that the leader of the Future Foundation is the mastermind."

" **But it's true I have a trusted source. Anyway, what is that in your hand, Munakata?"** Kyoko asked.

"It's a PDA, and it contains everyone information who is taking part in the game as well as their forbidden actions," Kyosuke replied.

"Hand it over," said a male voice.

Kyouske and Juzo turned around to see Makoto with a Monokuma knife and a plaster on his right cheek.

"As if you little shit," Juzo said as he cracked his knuckles. "I'm going to kill you."

Juzo walked forward, but Kyosuke put his kanata in front of his friend.

"No, Sakakura remember Kirigiri is watching, and Chisa is with her. If you lay a finger on Naegi, then Chisa will die."

Juzo looked at his friend and closed his eyes. "Yeah, your right I'm sorry, Munakata."

Kyosuke walked forward and handed the PDA to Makoto. The latter began to look at people forbidden actions. Two forbidden actions caught his eyes. It was Kazuo and Ryota's forbidden actions.

"Using your talent," Makoto muttered. "Why would Mitarai be forbidden to use his talent?"

Kyosuke watched Makoto think, and he was trying his best not to kill the luckster.

"Naegi!" Kyosuke said firmly. "What are you and Kirigiri after?"

Makoto was brought out of his thoughts, which annoyed him. "At first we wanted nothing to do with this game," Makoto replied. "But thanks to Tengen's traps Kyoko and I nearly died, and now we want him dead."

Kyosuke studied the luckster body language, and he could tell that Makoto wasn't bluffing about killing Kazuo.

"What happened to you and Kirigiri?" Kyosuke asked. "How come you two have changed so much?"

Makoto began to smirk. "We both have woken up."

"I don't have time for riddles," Kyosuke said firmly.

Makoto began to chuckle, "Oh, it's not a riddle; it's the truth. See where Kyoko and I are from. We don't believe in hope or despair. We believe in ourselves."

"Bullshit!" Juzo said in anger.

Makoto's eyes laid on the boxer, and he began to smirk. "I wouldn't expect you to understand you brainless brute."

Juzo clinched his fists in anger. "Your lucky kid that I can't lay a finger on you."

Makoto began to laugh, and he turned around and walked away. "Your lucky that I haven't killed you yet Sakakura."

Juzo was ready to chase Makoto, but Kyosuke stopped him and said. "Leave him. We will get a chance to kill him next time."

Kyosuke went over to Miaya and cut off her hand and took her bangle. "Come on, let's get the other three bangles and then we can plan our attack."

Kyosuke and Juzo watched Makoto disappear into the darkness.

Makoto felt smug and seeing Juzo being angry and couldn't do anything about it brought a smile to his face.

As he turned a corner, he saw Kyoko leaning against a wall. He walked up to her and handed her the PDA. "Kyoko look at Mitarai's forbidden action."

Kyoko looked at the screen, and she looked confused. "Why would that be his forbidden action?" She asked.

"Who knows?" Makoto replied.

Kyoko closed her eyes to think. "Maybe?..." She whispered.

"You got something?" Makoto asked.

"Nothing solid," she replied as she opened her eyes. "But I think Mitarai has made another video which Tengen knows about. But as I've said nothing solid."

"Well, we better ask Tengen," Makoto replied. "He can't lie to us. Or he will be poisoned."

Kyoko handed back the PDA to Makoto, and he put it in his pocket. "Is Asahina and Mitari still with Tengen?" He asked.

"No," Kyoko replied. "After I called him out. Asahina and Mitarai both walked away from him, and they are hiding somewhere together."

"Well let's get answers from Tengen, and then he dies," Makoto replied. The two began to walk towards where Tengen was hiding.

After a few minutes, they reached the room, and Makoto opened the door to see Tengen standing waiting for them.

The pair got inside and closed the door behind them.

"Poor Tengen all alone," Makoto chuckled. Kazuo didn't reply as he stood his ground.

"Tengen why did you start this killing game?" Kyoko asked.

"I wanted the despair to stop. So this killing game would have done that," Kazuo replied.

"But you have seen despair video Chisa told us," Makoto replied. "So shouldn't you want the world to be engulfed forever in despair?"

"No, I have been able to resist the brainwashing as much as I could. To set this plan in motion. The only despair I will get is seeing everyone die in front of me," Kazuo smiled warmly.

"What about Mitarai? Why is his forbidden action his talent?" Kyoko demanded,

Kazuo eyes opened in horror. "How did you two know about that?" Makoto pulled out the PDA. "This tells us, everyone's forbidden action."

"So I will ask again," Kyoko said firmly. "Why is Mitarai forbidden to use his talents."

Kazuo closed his eyes, "I don't know," then he felt pain as the poison shot up through his arm and half of his face turned purple, and he fell over and died.

"Fucking coward!" Makoto snapped in anger. "We need to find Mitarai now."

"Relax," Kyoko whispered into his ear. Makoto took a big breath and calmed down. Kyoko kissed Makoto on the lips, and she hugged him. "You feeling better now?"

Yeah, I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Makoto it's fine," she replied. "Let's head back to Chisa, and we plan for the final time limit."

The pair left the room with Kazuo's corpse still inside. As the couple were walking back to Chisa. Makoto began to think.

Kyoko saw the gears in his turn. "Makoto what's up?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Oh, it was nothing important. I was just thinking about what our Chisa and Mukuro would have thought of us being stuck in a different timeline."

"I'm sure Chisa would have been worried sick about us as would Mukuro," Kyoko replied warmly.

"Yeah, that is true," Makoto chuckled. "So… How was Junko?" Kyoko stopped walking as did Makoto. "I know the Junko that you saw wasn't real, but how was she?" He asked.

"She looked awful," Kyoko said sadly. "Half of her face was purple, just like it was when Mukuro killed her."

"What did she say?" Makoto asked, feeling sad.

"That she missed me and told me that we could be together if I killed myself. She also said that she missed kissing me, and if I died, we could kiss every day," Kyoko replied sadly.

Makoto began to chuckle lightly. "Apart from the killing bit. That sounds like good old Junko."

Kyoko began to smile. "Yes, it does." Then her smile vanished, and she looked away. "I miss her Makoto."

"Yeah I miss her too," Makoto said regretfully. "If this world Junko was still alive. I would go and find her. Even though I would be viewed as an enemy to her."

Kyoko began to giggle. "Honestly I think she would get a massive shock if we tried to kiss her."

Makoto began to chuckle at the thought. "At least it would mean payback for her first kiss on us."

"True," Kyoko giggled. "To think as well we were both horrified by the first kiss as well. But now we miss it."

Makoto began to grin. "If Junko were here right now she would call us kissing sluts."

The couple started to laugh, and they held hands and headed back to see Chisa.

A few hours later

Fourth time limit

Makoto, Kyoko and Chisa were in the monitoring room. The trio was waiting for Kyosuke and Juzo to appear. Chisa was tied to a chair to fool her friends.

Then the door opened, and the two men walked in.

"Kyosuke!" Chisa said cheerfully.

"Bangles first," Kyoko said. "Then you may have Yukizome."

Kyosuke went into his pocket and pulled eight bangles. "We found Tengen body, so we got his bangle as well."

"Impressive," Kyoko smirked.

While Chisa looked on with horror. "No Kyosuke… How could you," she said as tears ran down her face. "Kirigiri and Naegi were right about you two… You and Sakakura have turned to despair!"

"That is bullshit, and you know it!" Juzo replied in anger. "Are you willing to believe them over us… We have been friends for years."

"But you and Kyosuke went and cut off Tengen's hand without Naegi or Kirigiri asking you," Chisa sobbed.

Juzo went silent as Kyouske stepped forward. "Chisa we did it to save you," he said.

Chisa eyes narrowed on him. "You killed the people who stood for hope, and you cut their hands off to get their bangles. Your not the man I loved… I don't even know you anymore."

Chisa words stung Kyosuke, and he felt a sharp pain in his heart.

"Munakata," Chisa said softly. "What you did was an act of despair. You cut people limbs off only the Ulitmate Despair does that. You have become the very thing swore to destroy and what's worst is that you have destroyed the only hope that could defeat the despair."

Kyosuke fell to his knees, and Chisa words were stuck in his head. She was right. He destroyed the Future Foundation and cut off his comrade's hands like what the Ultimate Despair would have done.

Juzo watched Kyosuke struggling not to lose it. Then he looked at Makoto and Kyoko. "You two!" he said in anger. "You have filled Yukizome's head with lies."

"Lies?" Kyoko replied, annoyed. "The proof is those bangles. You do not realise that you and Munakata could not have killed any more people and lied how many bangles you have got. Me and Makoto weren't in this room all the time. Because people knew where we were and could have ganged up on us."

"But you would have seen the bodies on camera feeds," Juzo replied.

Kyoko tilted her head and said. "What was stopping you and Munakata from destroying the cameras and make plans with the others to help and save Yukizome."

Juzo didn't reply as Kyoko was right.

"Remember what I said to you at the start," Kyoko smirked. "You and Munakata are the ones in despair. Your actions prove this."

"BITCH WE ARE NOT IN DESPAIR!" Juzo roared, and he ran towards the couple. Makoto jumped in front of Kyoko and took a knee to the stomach.

Makoto fell to his knees, coughing up blood as Kyoko stood her ground. Then Juzo smiled, and he kicked Makoto in the face, and the latter crashed face first to the ground.

Kyoko looked on with a mix of horror and disbelief, and she was growing angry.

She jumped in front of Makoto and tried to punch Juzo, but he stepped back and used his height advantage and pulled out his leg and kicked Kyoko in the stomach causing her to fall to her knees next to Makoto.

"Makoto are you… Ok?" she asked, trying to catch her breath.

He rolled over onto his back, and he looked at her. "Yeah, I'm fine. This is child play."

Then the couple saw Juzo boot stamping down on Makoto's chest. The latter coughed up more blood and as Juzo raised his boot. Kyoko sneaked under and shielded Makoto's body with hers.

Juzo began to chuckle, and he began to stamp on Kyoko's back.

Chisa looked on and smiled. Juzo was distracted by Makoto and Kyoko, and now it was time to fully bring Kyosuke into despair.

"Munakata," she whispered. "I'm willing to forgive you if you do one thing for me."

Kyosuke raised his head and looked at Chisa. "What do I need to do?" He asked.

Chisa began to smile darkly. "Kill Sakakura and your dirty little secret is kept a secret."

Kyosuke's eyes widened. "I can't do that Chisa… He is my friend."

"Do it, or you do want the world to find out what you did to the world last remaining hope," Chisa demanded softly. "Tengan was the mastermind we can blame him, for everything."

Kyosuke felt the despair slowing creeping in. If he killed his best friend, nobody would learn about what he did. But he couldn't kill his best friend to save his reputation, could he?

"Kyosuke," Chisa said seductively. "Do it, and you can be redeemed!"

Kyosuke slowly stood up, and he pulled out his kanata, and he slowly walked up to an unsuspecting Juzo, and he rammed his kanata into his best friend's back.

Juzo began to cough up blood, and he slowly turned around. "Munakata… Why?"

Kyoko gingerly helped Makoto sit up, and he pulled himself away with Kyoko helping him.

Juzo fell down on his backside, and he began to hold his chest. Kyosuke felt the despair overtaking him. It felt good.

"Kyousuke can you untie me please," Chisa said. Kyosuke walked over and untied her. Chisa stood up, and she kissed Kyosuke passionately.

"Yukizome, what the fuck is going on?" Juzo demanded.

Chisa began to giggle, and she looked at her former friend with a smirk. "Sakakura, this was all planned."

"WHAT?!" Juzko roared.

"Yip, Naegi… No Makoto was the who planned this. I've been in despair for three full years." Chisa giggled. Juzo eyes widened in shock.

While the news broke Kyosuke, even more, sending him further into despair.

Chisa turned to look at Kyouske. "How do you feel my love?" She asked with a warming smile.

"I feel the despair overwhelming me. I enjoy is Chisa," Kyosuke replied, and he kissed her on the lips.

Chisa felt her legs grow weak, and she felt thrilled that she got the man she loves to fall into despair, and now they could be together forever.

Kyoko got back to her feet, and she helped Makoto back up as well, and the couple stood beside Chisa and Kyosuke.

Chisa wrapped her arms around Makoto and Kyoko. "Thank you, guys. You two are much better than this world counterparts."

"This world counterparts?" Kyosuke confused. "Chisa explain."

"I'll do it," Makoto said firmly. "Kyoko and I are not from here. We are from a different timeline where things are vastly different." Then he went on to explain to Juzo and Kyosuke about his and Kyoko world and once he was finished talking. Juzo was disgusted with what he heard.

"You two are fucking sick!" He said. "How could you two work Enoshima? She was nothing much that an evil bitch."

Makoto and Kyoko's eyes narrowed, and both walked up to the boxer, and they took a turn each to stamp on his legs.

"Don't you ever call her that ever again!" Kyoko said darkly. "Makoto give me the knife, please."

Makoto walked over to a table, picked up the knife that was hidden under the table and handed it to Kyoko. She went on her knees, but Juzo used whatever strength he had left to kick her away.

Kyosuke rushed forward and stabbed Juzo through the chest. "Kyosuke…" Juzo said weakly, and he died.

Kyosuke pulled the kanata out, and he began to cry.

Chisa wrapped her arms around him. "It's ok Kyosuke… Let it out all and embrace the despair, and we can be truly together again."

As Kyosuke cried into Chisa shoulder. Makoto helped Kyoko back to her feet. "You ok?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. How about you anything is broken?" She replied as she felt his chest.

"I'm fine," he chuckled. "You know, I've just realised something."

Kyoko stopped checking his chest and looked at him. "What is that?"

"Our counterparts are still virgins," he smirked. "Which means we can make love to each for the first time again."

A small smile appeared on Kyoko's face. "I like the sound of that. But we have things to take care of first."

"Of course, my Empress!" Makoto grinned.

The couple turned their attention to Chisa and Kyosuke. The former had managed to calm down the latter.

"How are you feeling, Kyosuke?" Chisa whispered.

"I feel better… Better than I have ever been," Kyosuke replied.

He took his head away from her shoulder, and he cleared his eyes. Then he looked Makoto and Kyoko.

"What happens next?" He asked the younger couple.

Makoto looked at Kyoko's bangle and said. "This game ends here, and then we will kill Mitarai and Asahina."

"But what about Mitarai's forbidden action?" Chisa asked.

Kyoko raised her hand up and showed Chisa and Kyosuke her bangle. "This is more important."

Makoto reached down and picked up the Monokuma knife, and he took Kyoko's hand.

The pair left the room and headed for the secret power room. Once they got there, Makoto pulled the lever, and the bangles fell off their wrists.

"Finally!" Makoto smiled at Kyoko. The two kissed and they began their search for Aoi and Ryota.

"Makoto, would it not be better for us to ask Chisa where those two are hiding?" Kyoko asked.

"Fair point," Makoto nodded. "Chisa where is Asahina and Mitarai hiding," he asked.

" **The pair are in the room where it all began the boardroom,"** Chisa replied. **"Mitarai is listening to a pre-recording message on his phone from Tengen, but I can't make it out he has the volume very low."**

"A pre-recorded message," Kyoko whispered. Then she looked at Makoto in horror. "Mitarai must have another video ready to be used."

"If so, what video could it be… We have the despair and suicide video," Makoto replied, and then his eyes widen as did Kyoko's

"A hope video!" They said together at the same time.

" **Guys, that's them leaving, Mitarai showed Asahina something on his phone, and she is acting weird,"** Chisa said.

Makoto and Kyoko began to run. "Makoto, whatever you do, don't let him show it to you!"

"Same goes for you!" He replied. The couple managed to catch up with the pair and Ryota turned around and brought out his phone.

The couple shields their faces, and Makoto crashed into Matari causing the latter to drop his phone. While Kyoko and Aoi punched each other in the face.

Makoto picked up the Ryota's phone and threw it away and then raised his knife and was ready to stab Ryota but Aoi saw this and rushed over and kicked his hand and the blade went flying.

Makoto roared in pain as Ryota nervously pulled his leg back and kicked Makoto in the chest, causing the luckster to land on his back.

Kyoko tackled Aoi to the ground and began to punch the swimmer's face. "YOU WILL NOT HURT MAKOTO AGAIN!" Kyoko roared.

She stopped punching the swimmer and saw her eyes void of life. Ryota had brainwashed Aoi, and she was a mindless puppet.

Kyoko began to choke Aoi, and the former was grinning.

Ryota got up and looked around for his phone and saw it was down the corridor from where Makoto and Kyoko came from.

He ran, and Makoto failed to grab his leg. Ryota picked up his phone and checked to see if it was still working.

"Kyoko back off now!" Makoto demanded. Kyoko looked up, and Ryota was holding his phone. She quickly let off Aoi's neck and got up and helped Makoto back to his feet.

"Where am I?" Aoi mumbled. Then she shot up and saw the scene before her. She got up and slowly walked over to Ryota. Aoi glared at him and slapped him on the face.

"That is for brainwashing for me you have some nerve," Aoi said in anger.

"I'm s-sorry," Ryota replied as tears ran down his face.

"Tell me something Mitarai," Makoto said firmly. "Is that a hope video?"

"Yes, it is," Ryota sobbed. "Asahina told me what you and Kirigiri are. You two should be destroyed like despair."

"Why destroy something you help create?" Kyoko smirked.

"I never wanted to create the despair video or help destroy the world!" Ryota sobbed. "Enoshima forced me to help her."

"Oh, poor Mitarai!" Makoto said sarcastically. "You blame her. But it's truly your fault. If you had the fucking balls to stand up to her! Then none of this would have happened. But the matter of the fact is that you're a pathetic wimp. Who refuses to take the blame and blame others!"

"Shut up!" Ryota said in anger.

Kyoko began to giggle. "I think you hurt a nerve there, Makoto!"

"Emoshima," Ryota said in anger. "She deserves a more painful death for everything that she caused. But she is long dead, and I can still fix this. I'm going to show the whole world the hope video, and Enoshima paradise will finally die."

Makoto and Kyoko's eyes widened in horror. Then Ryota turned to face Aoi. "Are you with me or against me?"

Aoi looked at him, and she closed her eyes. "I'm with you. As long as you don't brainwash me, then we are good."

"Thank you, Asahina, and I'm sorry about that," Ryota said nervously as he cleared his tears from his eyes.

He turned back to face the couple, and Aoi opened her eyes and did the same.

"So what are you going to do after you brainwashing the world?" Kyoko asked. "Are you going to name yourself as Emperor?"

Ryota looked surprised by being asked such a question. "No… Of course not."

Makoto and Kyoko saw someone approaching behind Ryota and Aoi, and it was Kyosuke. He was walking slowly to avoid his footsteps being heard.

"What will your role be?" Kyoko asked.

"My role?" Ryota said, confused.

Kyoko rolled her eyes. "Surely, you must have thought that far ahead."

"Oh umm no I haven't," Ryota whispered. Then he saw a kanata appear through his chest and Aoi screamed in horror.

Kyoko rushed forward and punched Aoi to the ground. While Makoto rushed forward and forced Mitarai's phone out of his hand.

Kyoukse pulled the kanata out, and Ryota fell face first to the ground. But he was still alive barely.

Makoto threw the phone to the ground causing the screen to break.

Kyoko got onto her knees and started to punch Aoi's face again. "I may have spared Asahina life in our world. But you're going to die right here right now!" Kyoko said, and she put her gloved hands on Aoi's neck once again and began to strangle her.

Aoi tried to fight back. However, Makoto came over and sat on her legs, trapping her.

Kyoko began to see the life drain away from Aoi's eyes, and the latter died a few seconds later.

"Oh, that felt so good!" Kyoko chuckled as she stood up and started to kick Aoi's corpse.

Makoto got up, and he wrapped his arms around Kyoko. "Hey, she is dead," he whispered. "Don't waste your time on her."

"Your right Makoto," Kyoko replied, and she let out a sigh.

Makoto lets go of Kyoko, and he turned his attention to Ryota. He kicked the latter in the rib cage. Which caused to cry in pain.

"Oh stop fucking crying you big baby!" Makoto demanded. He got on his knees and rolled Ryota over on his back. "This is where you die Mitarai. If you see Junko tell her that we said hello."

Then Makoto placed his hands on Ryota's neck and proceeded to strangle him. Ryota didn't fight back. The last moments of his life were him crying about everything he did wrong in his life.

Then he died.

"Finally it's over," Makoto said softly. "Munakata, thank you."

"Don't mention it," he replied. "Chisa has called for help."

"Good," Kyoko said. "How long will they take to get here?"

"Two or three hours at most," Kyosuke replied.

Makoto began to grin. "That isn't so bad then." He pulled Kyoko in for a kiss then a hug.

As the couple were hugging, they both felt a sharp pain growing in their stomach. They looked down and saw Kyouske kanata sliding out of their stomach.

Kyouske moved back and saw the pair fall to the ground on their backs. "Chisa doesn't need you two anymore. She says thank you for everything you two have done, and it's time for you both to go home," Kyosuke said emotionless, and he walked away.

"Mak…oto," Kyoko said quietly.

He reached out and grabbed her arm. "I'm…still…here," he replied.

Kyoko began to cough up blood. "She got us, Makoto."

Makoto began to chuckle then he coughs up blood. "Yes, she did that clever…sneaky…bitch… Kyoko I love you…"

"I love…you to… Makoto," Kyoko whispered. The couple closed their eyes and died together.

The mansion

Kyoko slowly woke up, and she could hear her daughter crying. Then she shot up and looked around. She was back in her bedroom. She was back in her world.

She looked down at the other side of the bed, and Makoto saw slowly getting up.

"Makoto," she said warmly.

Makoto looked at his wife, "Kyoko, is that you are you, my Empress?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded, and she leaned over and hugged him. "Makoto, we are back!"

"I'm glad," he said relief. "I better get up and see Komaru."

"Let's go together," Kyoko said warmly. The couple got out of bed and left their bedroom, and they saw Mukuro about to enter Komaru room.

"Oh, morning, guys," she smiled. "I wasn't sure if you two were awake yet, so I was going to see Komaru myself."

"Nah it's cool," Makoto smiled happily to see Mukuro again. "You head back to bed, and me and Kyoko will see the little racial."

Mukuro smiled and nodded and headed back to her bedroom.

Kyoko walked over to their daughter room and walked in and lifted up her three-month-old child. "Shhh…. It's ok mummy is here."

Makoto walked in and wrapped his arm around his wife. "It was good to see Mukuro again," he said.

"Yes, it was," Kyoko replied warmly.

Komaru began to calm down and fell back to sleep. Kyoko started to tidy her daughter's purple hair. "Her hair is always a mess," she moaned.

Makoto began to chuckle. "Just like her fathers." Kyoko let out a small laugh, and she gently places Komaru back in the cot.

The room walked out of the room slowly and closed the door, and they saw Chisa walked up to them.

"Morning Emperor, Empress," she said with a beaming smile. "I hope you two slept well?"

"We did thank you, Chisa," Makoto smiled.

"Oh, lovely. I'm heading downstairs to make breakfast do you two want anything?" Chisa asked.

"Just the usual please" Kyoko replied.

"Coming right up," Chisa smiled, and she headed downstairs.

The couple headed back to bed and Kyoko laid her head on Makoto shoulder with his arm wrapped around her.

"Chisa got us good," Kyoko said.

"Yip she did," Makoto replied. "Funny thing is Kyoko. I'm not even angry at her."

"Yes, I'm the same. At least she got her man in the end."

"Yeah, that is true," he chuckled. "To be fair, she did us a favour. She brought us back to our world. I'm glad we have our Chisa on our side."

"True beside that world was beyond saving," Kyoko said. "It was nothing but a corpse."

Makoto kissed her forehead. "We are back and safe. That's all I care about it," he said softly. "I love you, Empress Kyoko Naegi."

"Agreed, we have here people that we love and care about," she said warmly. "I love you to Emperor Makoto Naegi."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this.**

 **I've launched a poll and you guys can find it on my profile. Are Makoto and Kyoko good, grey or evil in OTF? I would enjoy seeing you guys opinion the matter.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


End file.
